


For the Love of Dog

by stonegirl77



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Animals, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonegirl77/pseuds/stonegirl77
Summary: Darcy gets conned into a nine-month relationship with her favourite singer. Sure... conned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dresupi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/gifts).



> So, at the end of last year, dresupi prompted me over on tumblr.  
> "Please write me a thing," she said. "Darcy/Bucky, publicity relationship."  
> And the heavens sang, ever so briefly, the plot bunnies multiplied, and I started to write.
> 
> Six weeks later, I finally have an ending, so I'm posting it here.

Darcy Lee Lewis, of the Southern Carolina Lewises, daughter of Vaughn Roger Lewis, senior Senator for the state of South Carolina, huffed. It wasn’t even a lady-like huff. Her father would have disapproved.

Her father’s secretary, though, just chuckled.

“Was that a yes?”

“Yes, it was a yes,” Darcy said, looking out onto the Lewis property towards the stables. “I’ll do it. But I’m only doing it for the puppies. Just so you’re aware. Just so _he’s_ aware.” _Not that I had a crush on him when I was fifteen. Even though he had a different girl for every public appearance. No siree. Not that I saw the picture they sent over and man, has he grown into himself. In so many ways… None of that plays a part in my acceptance. Nope._

“I’ll be sure and tell his people. They’ll be in contact, I’m sure.”

“Remind me how long this has to last?”

“Through the promotion cycle for his album, and a bit beyond. You’re looking nine months. Tops.”

“Great. A publicity relationship fetus. Ok. I can deal.” Darcy thought of the money filling the ASPCA coffers, sighed, and nodded, even though Ian couldn’t see her. “Fine. And Dad owes me one.”

“He owes you several,” Ian agreed. “Thanks Darce. See you around.”

“See ya.”

——

James Buchanan Barnes was a nobody. Well, mostly. Only those of his fans who were truly devoted knew his travesty of a nickname. And why his parents had to name him after a president, he still didn’t know. Wasn’t like he could ask them anyway. Nope. Bucky Barnes had been mostly alone in the world since an asshole drunk decided it was a good idea to take a drive, wrap his car around a tree and kill Robert and Vanessa Barnes at the same time.

Mostly alone.

A hand landed on his shoulder - his good shoulder - and Bucky glanced up.

“You still brooding?” Steve asked. Steve, who’d been there for him when his parents had died - Sarah, Steve’s mom, had taken him in and practically adopted him. Steve, who’d pulled him out of his own car wreck with his own hands, who’d stopped Bucky from taking too many pills, or eating a gun, or doing any of the other half-dozen fool things he’d wanted to try.

“Nah,” Bucky drawled, the smile on his face feeling ever so slightly forced, even in the face of his best friend. “My face just looks like that. Ladies seem to like it.”

Steve gave him a look that said he wasn’t buying it, then flopped on the couch next to him. “Pepper said Lewis went for it.” Pepper was the head of the agency Steve and Bucky were both attached to. _Even though why they’ve got a guitarist on the roster who can’t even play guitar is something I still don’t get._

Bucky nodded. “Yep. PR relationship is a go.”

“So why Lewis, again? Pepper didn’t really have time to explain.”

“Natasha figures it'll help rebuild my image.” Bucky sighed, tried to burrow deeper into the couch. “You know, play nice with Lewis for a few months while the album is coming out, get the fan girls off my ass for a while, or some of ’em, anyway. And she gets more awareness for her kittens.”

“Kittens?”

Bucky shrugged. “That's what she's getting out of this - apparently the chick’s a big supporter of the ASPCA, or something. And I think her dad owes Nat a favour.”

“Everyone owes Natasha a favour,” Steve said. There was a moment of silence where the both appreciated exactly how scary Bucky’s agent really was.

“Just… be nice, ok?” Steve said carefully.

“Why wouldn't I be nice?” Bucky snarked. “I'm Bucky Barnes. Ladies man, man’s man, man about town.”


	2. Part 2

“And this is the play area for them,” the lady from the no-kill shelter explained, taking Darcy and Bucky out to a fenced-in backyard. They were in a suburb of Columbia, South Carolina, and Bucky was grateful for the new sights, even as something impacted his legs and he let go of Darcy’s hand to steady himself.

Not that he’d been holding onto her hand purely to sell their cover. Not that Darcy wasn’t the type of girl he’d have wanted, before. Not that she wasn’t the type of girl he wanted now. But-

His train of thought was interrupted by a cold wet snout in his ear and paws on his bad shoulder. Bucky yelled and grabbed for the dog, even as he heard the sound of Darcy’s giggles.

“What’re ya doing, huh?” he asked the dog, grabbing both of its forelegs to get a better look at it. The thing was rangy, with wiry fur and a long head and big floppy ears. It looked like a greyhound. If a greyhound had been blown up to twice its size, gained a crappy winter coat and a giant, lolling, tongue.

“Merlin!” the keeper said, as Bucky let the dog go so it could drop to all fours again.

“Sorry!” she said to Bucky, putting a hand on the dog’s collar. “I’m so sorry, he’s usually well behaved!”

“He’s fine,” Bucky said, showing the dog his hand to sniff. The thing actually had the temerity to duck its head underneath his hand, asking wordlessly to be petted. Bucky chuckled, the sound rusty from disuse. He couldn’t remember the last time his smile had felt so natural, so unforced. “I don’t break that easy, right, bud?”

Hell, the thing was huge. He didn’t even have to bend down to give the dog a scratch behind the ears, and when it sat, its head came up to his ribcage.

“Do you want to meet-“ Bucky said, suddenly remembering Darcy was there, then stopped as he spotted her on her knees on the other side of the patio, surrounded by wagging tails. “Or not.”

“She comes here twice a week,” their guide told Bucky. “But you know that. So all the dogs know her.”

“And love her,” Bucky said. “Except for you, huh?” he asked Merlin. “What’s up? Don’t you love Darcy?”

“Nah, I think he just likes you better.” Darcy’s voice drifted over from amidst the puppy pile. “He’s never jumped up on me.”

Bucky almost fell over for the second time that day when Merlin sat on his feet and leaned into him. Bucky braced himself so he wouldn’t fall with a hundred and fifty pounds of dog leaning on him, then started absentmindedly ruffling Merlin’s ears.

“Well how about that,” Bucky murmured, staring down at the dog, at his gloved hand. At the metal hand he’d started using even before he realised it.


	3. Pt. 3

“Jane, what is happening to me?” Darcy wailed over FaceTime. “The way he was with the dogs, with Joyce at the shelter - hell, he adopted the Irish Wolfhound they’ve had for a year - I told you about Merlin, right?”

“Yeah-“ Darcy’s best friend tried to speak, but Darcy kept going.

“And oh my god, his shoulders. And his eyes. And his stubble. It’s like someone Photoshopped my perfect guy together and dropped him in my general vicinity. It’s not fair!”

“Can I speak now?” Jane asked, once she was pretty certain Darcy had finished her rant.

“Proceed,” Darcy said, waving her hand in her best queenly manner.

“So- what I’m getting from this is that you’re mad because you like the man you’re required to spend nine months pretending is your boyfriend?” Jane sounded legitimately confused.

“He was supposed to be a player! Flirts with everything that moves! Less built - I swear he was about half the size five years ago!” Darcy realised she was working herself up to a rant again and took a deep breath. Then another. “This was supposed to be something I did grudgingly. Something I could lord over my dad for years. Not to mention getting over my stupid crush from undergrad. Not something where I want to jump my boyfriend’s bones every half-second.”

“I’m still not seeing the bad side here,” Jane said. “So you think he’s cute - you can still have your dad owe you into the next century.”

“Maybe,” Darcy agreed, grudgingly. “But I’m gonna catch Feelings. I swear. And then he’ll go off and do his thing, as agreed, and I’ll be stuck on my own, with Feelings. Which sucks.”

“And you don’t think he feels the same?”

Darcy’s eyebrows rose. “Have you seen him?”

“So?” Jane’s eyebrows rose to match. “Have you seen you? People would kill for your boobs. _I’d_ kill for your boobs.” Jane looked down at her own, significantly flatter, chest. “Backless dresses just aren’t worth it. Besides. That doesn’t answer my question.”

Darcy sniffed. “It’s all going to end in tragedy. I just know it.”

“Sure,” Jane said, clearly not agreeing. “But you’re stuck now, Darce. Either figure out a way to dislike him as planned, or embrace the feelings. You can do it - be a real person, with real feelings! I have faith in you!”

“Real feelings can suck my left big toe,” Darcy shot back. “There has to be something wrong with him. I just have to find it.”

 

 

“I swear, Steve, there’s nothing wrong with me.”

“You’re smiling,” Steve said, “It’s weird.”

“I’m allowed to smile, you jerk,” Bucky said, even as Merlin shifted his head so it was resting more firmly on Bucky’s chest.

“She coming over today?”

“Darcy? Nah. She’s got work - some think tank decided they needed her brain for the day. She’s coming to the premiere tomorrow, though.”

Steve looked like he was about to say something, then changed his mind. “Has she been to a premiere before?” he asked instead.

Bucky shook his head. “Don’t think so.”

Steve’s brow furrowed. “You sure she’s prepared?”

It was Bucky’s turn to frown. “I think so - I know Nat talked to her.”

Steve just continued to frown.

“You think I should talk to her?”

“She’s your girlfriend,” Steve said.

“PR girlfriend,” Bucky shot back, even as a sudden burn of emotion sank into his stomach. “Not the same thing.”

Steve raised a single eyebrow at him - the move that had won him the hearts of the American public and probably contributed to half of his award nominations. And as if that silent judgement wasn’t enough, he opened his mouth. “You wish she were, though.”

“Does it matter?” Bucky huffed and looked down at Merlin. “I swear she likes you more than me.” _Not that she doesn't have every right to. Now that you're half a man. Can barely play a guitar anymore._

“Does she text you?” Steve asked.

Bucky nodded. “Yeah. We text.”

“Daily, right?”

Bucky glanced at his phone on the coffee table, containing the running conversation Darcy and he had been having about the merits of the various fake-cheese-in-a-can products. CheezWiz was the winner. Whatever Darcy thought.

“What happens when you disagree on something?” Steve prodded again.

“We don’t-“ Bucky started, then paused. “It’s stupid stuff,” he protested. “Wendy’s or McDonalds,”

“Wendy’s, obviously,” Steve put in.

“Right?” Bucky flailed, and Merlin made a noise of protest as his pillow shifted unexpectedly. “Sorry, buddy.” He looked back at Steve. “Stuff like that. Where to grab takeout, what movie to watch. Stupid stuff.”

“And, what happens?”

“We bicker, one of us gives in, end of story - we’re adults, Steve.”

“Coulda fooled me,” Steve said, pointing at the life-sized Storm Trooper amor that was sitting in the corner of the living room.

“Hey, Troop is awesome, and you know it,” Bucky said. “So what?”

“And you go to her stuff, even though it’s not in the contract?”

“Some of it is,” Bucky protested, but it was just for show. He wanted to be around Darcy all the time. It wasn’t his crush they were questioning, after all. That was already established fact.

Steve gave him the Judgemental Eyebrow of Doom again.

“Ok, fine.” Bucky relented. “Yeah. I go with her to the shelter here every week. That’s not in the contract. We get takeout a few times a week. Also not in the contract.” He looked at Merlin, ruffling the dog’s ears almost desperately. “But that doesn’t mean anything, does it, buddy?” he asked the dog, who just stared back patiently. “Just because she likes to spend time with us doesn’t mean she likes me as anything more than your owner, huh?”

Bucky’s head hit the side of the couch, hard, as the foam football hit his ear.

“Dude!” Merlin, affronted, almost kicked Bucky in the nuts trying to get up as Bucky threw himself at Steve. “What the hell?”

“You’re being an idiot.” Steve was already on the far side of the room, hands held up innocently.

_Innocent my ass._

“She obviously likes you,” Steve said. Behind Bucky, his phone buzzed. Bucky glanced behind him. “Out of curiosity,” Steve continued. “Will that be her?”

“Probably,” Bucky admitted. “Nat was going to take her for a pedicure. Or a manicure, or something.” He waved his arms helplessly. “You know - something.”

Steve shook his head. “You wouldn’t know a salon if it bit you in the head, would you?” He moved on. “So she’s texting you from the salon. What does she say?”

Bucky leaned over, picked up the phone and opened it to his texts. Sure enough, there was a text from Darcy. He started to grin.

‘I’m surrounded by shoes, every part of me smells amazing, and we’re about to go in for massages. If I never return, mourn, but know I made it to a better place.’


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am absolutely overwhelmed by the kudos and comments y'all have left - thank you all so much!!!
> 
> I just wanted to say, since I haven't - this story is finished - it's 7 chapters, and it's all written, so it'll be posted every day until it's done.

“Ok, I’m nervous now.” Darcy was sure she was strangling Bucky’s hand - his flesh-and-blood hand. She’d noticed he was careful to always give her his non-metal hand, to always wear a glove in public over the prosthetic. Even now, in fact, he had a leather glove over the frankly gorgeous metallic hand StarkIndustries’ prosthetics division had made for him. She did wonder, sometimes, about the arm - he never talked about it, and with a 'Do Not Disturb' sign like that, Darcy never asked. “Definitely nervous. Pulse racing, hands sweating - not just hands - thank baby Jesus Natasha had me put on extra-strength deodorant.”

“Doll.” Bucky’s gentle nickname had her stopping her rant to look up at him. He was looking back at her, steadily, and she felt her pulse calming as she fed off his Zen. “You look stunning. All we have to do is get across this red carpet, then we can get a drink and find Steve and Pepper. Ok?”

“Ok.” Darcy’s voice was still higher than she’d have preferred, but her heart was no longer trying to make a break for freedom, so she’d take it.

“Ok.” Bucky took one last look at her. “Ready?”

Darcy actually chuckled. “Nope. Not even kind of. But we’re here now, and I’m in this ridiculous thing, so let’s make the most of it.” She glanced down, past the girls, which were scarily on display in the green one-shouldered dress Natasha had picked out for her, to the rest of her, pulled and cinched in to within an inch of her life.

_Whoever said beauty was pain was telling the truth. I’d rather be ugly and in sweatpants. Preferably curled up with Bucky and Merlin on their couch._

“Yeah,” Bucky was determinedly looking at her face, which Darcy very much appreciated. Although she did kind of wish he’d sneak a look - this was, she admitted to herself, partly for his benefit, after all. “Remind me to thank Natasha - she wasn’t too…”

“Scary?” Darcy supplied. “Terrifying?”

Bucky grinned.

Darcy shook her head. “Just terrifying enough to get me into the salon. And then terrifying to that skinny bitch who decided I wasn’t pretty enough to be your girlfriend.”

Darcy frowned. She hadn’t quite known what to do with the stick of a nail tech that hadn’t believed her when she’d said what she was getting dolled up for.

Bucky’s hand tightened around hers.

“You know that’s ridiculous, right?” he asked, and Darcy glanced back up at him. He looked almost … angry? “You’re the one who’s too good for me, Darce. Not the other way around.”

“Oh.” Darcy looked down. “Well,” she said, squeezing his hand in return. “Let’s agree to disagree, huh?”

Bucky frowned. “Fine.”

“Let’s do this,” Darcy said, taking one step forward, towing Bucky with her towards the flashing lights. “Just this, then we find a drink and our friends, right?”

“In that order, doll,” Bucky said, flashing her a smile, letting go of her hand so he could put his arm around her waist. “In that order.”

Their resulting smiles were the picture that got spread around the Internet.

—————

 

“You’ve played for shows since the accident,” Natasha said. “Don’t be an idiot, James.”

“Yeah,” Bucky said, pacing around and wishing for the first time that his jeans were loose enough to take a phone onstage with him. “But not with _her_ in the audience!”

“I didn’t realise,” Natasha said, looking at her own phone. Bucky wasn’t sure whether or not she was lying to comfort him, or whether she genuinely hadn’t had any idea Darcy was coming. Bucky had figured out the tickets himself - for Darcy and Jane, her best friend, and her boyfriend, whose name was Thor, apparently? - for once, so Natasha hadn’t dealt with any logistics. Still, Bucky thought it was more likely the practically omniscient manager was humouring him.

“Does she make you that nervous?” Natasha asked.

“No!” Bucky shot back, then stopped pacing to pick up his phone. There were two texts from Darcy.

‘We’re here - these seats are amazing, thank you again!!! Can’t wait to see you!’

The next was a picture of her, Jane, and some hulking blonde guy, presumably Thor, grinning with the stage behind them.

‘Good luck! X’

“They’re here,” Bucky said dully.

“And you’ll be great,” Natasha said.

“Of course,” Bucky replied automatically. He scowled at the redhead. “I see your Jedi mind tricks,” he said, pointing at her.

“Think of it this way,” Natasha said, “She’s been listening to you for years.” She held up a hand. “No, I heard it from Jane, before you start arguing with me. Do you sing better now than five years ago?” Bucky nodded, not sure whether speech was currently allowed. Of course he sang better than five years ago. He had to. Now he could barely strum the guitar. “Has she heard any of the new stuff?”

Bucky decided to speak, this time. “Just the single,” he said.

“Well, then,” Nat shrugged. “You’re a better singer, singing new songs. What’s to be nervous about?”

Bucky didn’t have an answer to that. It didn’t change the fact that he was nervous anyway.

“Look,” Nat said, “I know. Her opinion means more than anyone else’s, right?” Bucky nodded again. “The first time Clint came to see me dance, I thought my heart was either going to explode, or stop beating entirely.” Bucky didn’t know what was more surprising, the ex-principal ballerina having a weakness, or admitting it. “But I figured it out.” She looked at him, and Bucky made sure he was paying complete attention. “All he wanted was for me to be happy. For me to do the thing I wanted to do. Same with Darcy. So just do the show, be happy, and she will be too.”

Bucky didn’t have a good reply to that, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if you'd like to come visit me on tumblr, I'm stonegirl77.tumblr.com over there. Also, if there are any rampant plot bunnies in your head you'd like me to write, prompt me! I love writing for other people!


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter today - we're almost done!!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's left comments and kudos, y'all are awesome!

"No, it's ok - I'm sure he doesn't want me back there," Darcy said. Well, she shouted. It was still too loud in the audience for any kind of normal conversation.

Natasha gave her a look, one perfect eyebrow slightly raised, head tilted to the right.

Darcy sighed. "Ok. Ok." She should have known better than to try and argue with Natasha Romanov.

Natasha grabbed her wrist and Darcy waved at Jane as she was half-dragged through the crowd. Jane waved back, a broad grin on her face. Darcy was going to kill her. Later.

“You should know,” Natasha said, as the noise level receded. “You are the first person, other than Steve Rogers, that James has requested tickets for.” Natasha grinned. “Not that Rogers ever takes James up on it - something about paying his own way. So you are the first person he has actually received tickets for.”

“Wow.” Darcy didn’t quite know what to say about that.

“And he has written more songs since you started spending time together than since his accident.” Darcy had seen the notebook, seen Bucky working on his laptop, but had figured it was normal. Still, she didn’t know what to say.

“You seem to be a good influence on him - not that you force him into anything, of course,” Natasha continued blithely. “But he seems to want to be better since you are in his life. Please continue that.”

They weren’t stopped by security. Of course. Natasha’s red hair and Darcy’s All Access pass speeded them right through and into the dingy - dingier - backstage.

“I had no idea it was so…” Darcy began.

“Grimy?” Natasha was smirking.

“Organised,” Darcy said. Even though everything was painted matte black and had clearly been used for years, backstage was immaculate. Everything was in its place, all the walkways were marked with white tape clearly visible through the blue light. Darcy looked around, then craned her neck as she stared right up, into the fly space where hundreds of lights were suspended between sheets of black velvet.

“Doll.” Bucky’s voice had her head snapping back to level. He was coming towards her, still in the outfit he’d worn on stage, black long-sleeved t-shirt, black jeans, tentative smile on his face.

Darcy’s feet were moving before she knew it, and she barely had time to second-guess herself before she reached Bucky and flung her arms around him.

He oofed, chuckled, then his arms were coming around her, squeezing gently.

“That was amazing,” she said, just loudly enough for him to hear.

“Glad you liked it,” he replied, arms tightening around her shoulders.

“I did,” she said, pulling away so she could look at his face. She didn’t let go of him, her arms still around his middle like his were around her, but tilted back to look at his face. “The new songs - Bucky.” She shook her head. “They’re gonna be shoving Grammys at you.”

Bucky looked down at her, unspeaking.

“From your lips to God’s ears,” Natasha said, and Darcy started. She’d forgotten there was anyone else around. It happened depressingly often, when she was around Bucky. Bucky's arms wrapped more strongly around her, pulling her even closer.

"Be nice," Bucky admonished.

"I'm always nice," Natasha said, and Darcy started to chuckle.

"Now that's not true, and I know it," Darcy said, pulling just far enough away to look at Natasha. It was Bucky's turn to laugh, and Darcy was close enough to him to feel the way his body moved as he did.

_Christ. This is gonna kill me. HE is gonna kill me._

"Do you feel better, now you've had someone else's opinion on your work?" Natasha asked Bucky. His shoulders dropped, settling as if he'd been carrying some heavy weight. He nodded.

"You were right," he said, but didn't explain further.

"One more month," Natasha said, and Bucky's shoulders went right back to where they were, and Bucky's arm tightened around her again, becoming briefly painful before relaxing again.

_One more month for what?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel like it, come visit me on tumblr - I'm stonegirl77.tumblr.com


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe this is the penultimate chapter - enjoy, everyone!
> 
> And thank you once more for all the kudos and the comments! Every single one of them has made my day this week!

"Buy her flowers," Sam said.

Bucky snorted. "Yeah. Right." His right arm, his real one, was nestled in the fur on Merlin's head - his newest and by far most healthy stress response.

"No, seriously," Sam settled back into the couch. "Buy her flowers."

"Flowers she puts where?" Bucky ruffled Merlin's ears. "She barely spends any time at home, her office doesn't allow them - something about allergens and lawsuits - neither does Jane's lab."

"Here?"

"Yeah." Bucky practically growled. "Here, Darce - take these flowers. Put them on my kitchen counter, so I can look at them and remind myself that this is fake for the last two weeks of our fake relationship." Bucky stared at Merlin. "At least I have you to keep me company, huh, buddy?"

Merlin, realising he was being addressed, tilted his head on Bucky’s thigh, staring at Bucky with brown eyes that were just as sad as his owner’s.

Sam snorted. “Dude.” Bucky looked at Sam, one eyebrow raised. “If you try to make me repeat this I’ll deny it, because we have this whole ‘I low-key hate you, you low-key hate me’ thing going, and it’s been working well for years, but - you’re one of my best friends, so it’s my duty to tell you when you’ve got your head so firmly in your ass that you’re swilling stomach acid.”

“Gross,” Bucky said, grinning. “But please, continue.”

Sam smiled, then waved a hand. “Where are we now?”

Bucky shrugged. “My place.”

“Where is this place?”

“The Hills. Hollywood. California.”

“Where’s Darcy?”

“Staying with Jane and Thor - in Santa Monica.” A few hours’ drive away. So much better than when he’d been trying to fly across the country every week or so to see her, or for her to see him.

“And how often is she here?”

Bucky grinned. “She’s here every day after work. As you know.” He looked at his phone. “She’ll be here in another hour or two.”

“Good. Enough time.”

“Enough time for what?”

“For you to tell her you want this to be as serious as she does.”

Bucky reared off the couch, unseating Merlin in the process, who huffed and practically fell as his head was displaced.

“Sorry, buddy, sorry,” Bucky apologised, sitting back down as he steadied his dog. “What the hell, dude?”

“She moved across the country for you, Barnes. Don’t give me that crap.”

“She moved for a job.” Darcy was now consulting for a think tank at UCLA, and Bucky was amazingly proud of her.

“A job she hadn’t been looking for until she met you.” Sam started listing off points on his fingers. “A job that will last even after the publicity phase of this relationship of yours is over - shut up.” Sam didn’t stop talking, even as Bucky made to protest. “She’s over here more than she’s at Jane’s, even though Jane’s is definitely closer to work, and she hates traffic.” One last finger. “And she’s bought tickets to every one of your shows on the West Coast.”

“What?” Bucky didn’t get up this time, mindful of the dog that had resettled on his chest. “She bought - she’s gotta know I’d get her tickets-“

“Call Tasha if you don’t believe me,” Sam shrugged. “Every show, from Vancouver down to Palm Springs.”

“That’s…” Bucky tried to remember how many shows he was playing - there were more on the West Coast this tour, as he’d wanted to be closer to home, to Merlin. To Darcy. “Twenty shows? Twenty-five?” Bucky wasn’t stupid. He knew how much concert tickets cost. And he knew how much Darcy made. That was a lot of money.

Sam had his phone out and pressed to his ear. “Yeah,” he said. “It’s me. Wanna tell our boy about how much his lady friend spent on tickets?” He listened, chuckled, then passed over the phone.

“Tasha?” Bucky asked.

“Somewhere north of three grand,” Natasha said.

Bucky swallowed, hard.

“But the funny thing is,” his manager continued, “spending that much money, for the tickets she bought - she could have sprung for backstage passes and spent barely any more. She hasn’t bought meet and greets, or face time with you. Just the tickets.”

Bucky shook his head. “What?”

Natasha sighed the long-weary sigh of a woman used to explaining things to men who were too slow to understand her. “What could it possibly mean when a woman buys tickets to every single show a man plays, with good seats, I might add, but doesn’t spend anything extra to actually spend time with him?”

“She likes my music?” Bucky hazarded.

Natasha made a noise of disgust. “If she liked your music, she’d buy it. Or stream it. Or go to one concert, or two. She wants to see you, James Buchanan Barnes. She wants to see you, but doesn’t want to oblige you to see her.”

“What?” Bucky seemed to be saying that a lot today.

“Don’t tell me you’re that stupid,” Natasha said. “Think, Bucky. Connect the dots.”

“She - she likes me?” Damn, those were hard words to force out of his mouth. They didn’t compute.

“I think she a lot more than ‘likes’ you,” Natasha said, more gently now. “But sure. She likes you. A lot.”

Bucky sat there, Sam’s phone pressed to his ear, processing. Darcy _liked_ him? Enough to spend most of her savings coming to see him play? Especially when she knew she could just ask him for tickets? Bucky’s heart began to race.

“Fuck,” he whispered.

Sam started cackling, and Natasha chuckled into his ear. “She loves you, James. And I know you love her. Now go be happy.”

“Ma’am, yes ma’am,” Bucky said automatically, taking the phone away from his ear and handing it back to a still-laughing Sam.

He sat there as Sam’s laughter calmed, thinking.

Then, he patted Merlin. “Ok, bud,” he said. “You gotta move.” He looked at Sam. “And you, scat. I’ve got some things to do before Darcy gets here.”

Sam grinned. “Glad to see your head’s back in fresh air. Took you long enough.”

Bucky shot Sam the bird as Merlin clambered off the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to come chat, say hi, or have a plot bunny you'd like to share, I'm on tumblr - stonegirl77.tumblr.com


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, y'all! Last chapter!
> 
> Thank you all so much for giving kudos and leaving lovely comments! They have absolutely made my week!!! (seriously... ask my roommate. The level of squee has quadrupled.)

Darcy was singing along to the Hamilton soundtrack as she pulled into Bucky’s driveway.

“I’ll kill your friends and familyyyyy,” she sang, “To remind you of my love.”

And there she trailed off as King George continued to sing.

My love.

Two more weeks, and she wouldn’t be coming here every day after work. Fake broken up people didn’t visit daily. Two more weeks, and she’d be reduced to Internet stalking and those concerts. Darcy winced at the whole in her pay checks. She wished she could have gotten more tickets, but those had already eaten farther into her pay than she could entirely afford.

“Two more weeks,” she muttered. “Enjoy ‘em while you can, Lewis.” And with that, she turned off the ignition and stepped out of her car, only to be ambushed by a sneaky Irish wolfhound who stuck his nose into her ear.

“Merlin!” she complained, dragging him away from her ear to give him a proper hug hello. “Why, buddy? You know I love you! Hello!” She kissed the top of his fuzzy head, then stood up properly. “Did your dad let you out to play?”

“Hey, Darce,” the man himself called, sticking his head around the back of the house.

“Hey,” Darcy replied as Bucky strolled up the backyard to join her. She split the distance, falling into his welcoming hug with more than a few butterflies. She was going to miss this.

“How was work?” Bucky asked, letting her go only to grab her hand and tow her gently towards the house.

“Fine,” Darcy said, having completely forgotten about her day the second she’d pulled up to Bucky’s house. “Nothing to report. You?”

“Boring morning,” Bucky said, and Darcy looked up at him. Something in his voice was different. “Interesting afternoon.”

“Oh?”

Bucky pulled open the front door, letting her precede him into the house.

Darcy took two steps into the main room and stopped.

“Found out something interesting about my favourite person,” Bucky said, coming up behind her.

“Are these?” Darcy took another step into the room, looking at the sheets taped to the glass. Sheets of paper with the names of towns and cities written on them.

All the cities where she’d bought tickets to watch Bucky play.

And with the sheets of paper, tickets. And lanyards with All-Access passes on them. Darcy went over to the one marked Pasadena, reading the ticket. It was a box, near the front row.

“Why didn’t you just ask for tickets?” Bucky asked. Darcy turned, finding him where she’d left him, in the doorway, Merlin at his side. Darcy felt … confused. Yes, that was it. Confused.

“Because the dates were after our _arrangement_ ,” Darcy’s disgust coloured the last word. “I didn’t… it wasn’t my place to ask.”

“Doll,” Bucky said, taking a few steps forward. “You know you just had to ask, right? Anything I got - it’s yours.”

“You… what?” Darcy shook her head. “This - what?” Bucky stopped just in front of her, waiting patiently.

Bucky sighed. “I’m doing a crap job of this.” He took one of her hands. “Look, doll, I don’t know ho to make this flowery, so I’m not gonna. Someone - several someones, actually - suggested that you might - that you might actually want to date me, past whatever _this_ is. Which…” he trailed off. “I mean…”

Bucky took a deep breath, and Darcy continued to wait, willing him to keep speaking. “What I’m trying to say is… Darcy, those tickets, those passes, are yours if you want ‘em. No strings, I swear. Use them, sell them. And… so am I.”

“Yours, if you want me.”

“Idiot,” Darcy murmured, then she was wrapping her arms around him, face seeking upward, pulling his head down so she could kiss him. Not for cameras, not for some agreement, for them. Because she wanted to kiss Bucky.

And he wanted to kiss her. The moment he realised what was going on, his arms were around her, one on her waist, pulling her close, the other in her hair, tilting her head so he could kiss her properly.

Kiss her, that is, until bony paws hit Darcy’s shoulder, pushing her to the side.

“Merlin!” she said, starting to laugh.

“Jealous,” Bucky growled, batting the dog away. “You can love her later.” Darcy hid her face in Bucky’s shoulder and continued to giggle.

It was all too good to be true. Bucky started to chuckle himself, wrapping his other arm around her again and burying his face in her hair.

“That dog of yours,” he said.

“Ours,” Darcy corrected, heart spinning in her chest. “Dog of ours.”

And Bucky was kissing her again.

 

Much later, when they were sprawled on the couch, Darcy lying on Bucky, Merlin covering both their feet, Darcy remembered a question.

“Those tickets,” she said slowly.

“Which ones?” Bucky asked. She hit his chest gently.

“The ones taped to your windows, idiot,” she said.

“Yeah?”

“Are those - real?”

Bucky nodded. “I still can’t believe you didn’t just ask me or Tasha for tickets,” he said.

“That would have meant admitting to you or Natasha that I loved you,” Darcy shrugged. “And I wasn’t ready to do that.”

“Well, you’ve got a ticket and an All Access pass at every concert I play, from now on,” Bucky said. “And you can forget about those other tickets you bought. These seats are better.”

Darcy frowned at him. “I don’t mind spending money on you.”

“That’s not - “ Bucky started. “That’s not on me, doll.” He reached up to stroke her cheek. “That money goes to promoters, and licensing fees, and all that crap. If you wanna spend money on me - and you don’t have to - get Merlin something. Get us something for the house.”

“Us? The house?” Darcy smiled. This day was perfect. It couldn’t get any better.

“You spend most of the time here anyway,” Bucky said. “Move in.”

“You’re not asking for much, are you,” Darcy said, archly, but leaned up for a quick kiss.

Bucky started to say something else, but Darcy put a hand over his mouth. “Enough,” she said. “Enough for today. Yes, I’ll move in. Even though the commute sucks.”

“I love you, doll.”

"I know."

Bucky groaned, then rolled them over to kiss Darcy senseless again.

She didn't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, if you want to chat, about Bucky, or Darcy, or Merlin, or anything else, come say hi on tumblr - I'm stonegirl77.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr, if you feel like it, or feel like giving me a prompt! I'm at stonegirl77.tumblr.com.


End file.
